


Thanksgiving at the Ripleys 2030

by Mangobutterfly



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangobutterfly/pseuds/Mangobutterfly
Summary: Station 19 family all show up for Thanksgiving at the Ripleys. It's been 10 years since the whole group was together.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Thanksgiving at the Ripleys 2030

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megs1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts), [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [fandommatchmaker19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/gifts).



Lucas's alarm went off at 7 am Thanksgiving morning. He turned to hug his wife and was greeted with a foot to the face. "Sam, if you're going to crawl into bed with us the least you can do is not put your feet in my face." He mumbles pushing his sons foot away and sitting up. 

Looking over to the other side of the bed finding only kids but no wife. He climbed out of bed and turned Sam around in the bed and tucked him in. 

He walked into the bathroom and was greeted with the sight of his wife. Wet ringlet hair in her face and wearing nothing but a towel. She was talking to herself in the mirror. Lucas stood in the doorway admiring the view. Vic turned around "you know I can see you right?" 

Lucas smiled, walk up to her wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck, "you are so beautiful." He turned her around to kiss her lips. Vic wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Lucas hands reaching under her towel bushing across her swollen belly pulling her closer. 

Vic pulled away "easy there Hubby.. We don't have time for this right now." She rested her forehead on his "It's going to be a long day. Plus little bean is hungry. Cinnamon rolls!" 

"Cinnamon rolls? Is that little bean or you talking?" He laughed. "You finish getting ready and I'll start breakfast." He kissed her again then kissed her belly and looked her up and down taking it all in one more time with a big smile. 

Walking back into his room the kids were awake now. "DADDY!" Little Madison Ripley ran jumping into her daddy's arms "Good morning Buttercup. You want to help Daddy make Thanksgiving breakfast? It's your favorite…" Maddy's eye got three times bigger "cinnamon rolls?" She squealed with excitement "yes". "Ok let's go." He brushed her wild ringlets of hair out of her face. And kissed her cheek. 

Vic came downstairs to her beautiful family making breakfast. Sam setting the table . Maddy standing in front of the oven watching cinnamon rolls rise. Lucas frying bacon & eggs and chopping fruit. "Happy Thanksgiving!" She said walking into the kitchen. 

"It's a big day. Is everybody ready? We've got a lot to do. A lot of people coming over. Sam did you clean your room? Sam froze and looked at his mom. "Uh…" "I'll take that as a no. Upstairs now." Sam hugged his mommy and ran upstairs. "You too ladybug. Go clean up your room. Jasmine and Milo are coming over today." "Yay!" She squealed." She darted past her mom and ran up to her room. 

Vic walked to the oven bending over to remove the cinnamon rolls and winced. "Oh don't you start now. Look here little bean I need you to work with me. There's a lot of work I've got to do today. I can't have you kicking all day." Vic said grabbing her stomach. 

"Eggy I don't know why you agreed to have Thanksgiving dinner here. You are 8 months pregnant. You need to rest, not cook and be on your feet all day." Lucas said preparing the plates. 

"Its fine. I can handle it. Jennifer should be here soon to help. Travis and Andre are making sides and bring dessert." Vic started stuffing her face of cinnamon roll. "You're handling the turkeys, right? All I have is the ham and a few other sides. I can handle it."

"If you say so. Have your breakfast." He walked her over to the table to sit down. Kids come eat your breakfast. "You let me know if you get tired or need help." He kissed her forehead.

The Ripleys finished breakfast and the kids went back to their rooms to get ready for the day. 

Vic now sitting at the bar in the kitchen finishing her 4th roll and watching Lucas clean dishes. "Luke, I hope there is no drama today. With Andy and Ryan coming. It's been 10 years. She and Ryan left so soon after Captain Herrera died. No one has heard from them. I don't think they know what's all happened here."

Vic got up and started counting seats and people. Maya is bringing Tonya. Robert and Maggie with Bella. I don't know if Ben & Miranda are going to make it, he said he'd call but not to wait on them. Dean is stuck in Chicago. I still can't believe he moved there. Travis and Andre with Jasmine and Milo. So many people."

The door bell rang. Lucas answered the door "Happy Thanksgiving!" He greeted Jennifer and Jack. Jennifer went straight over to Vic "OMG you look beautiful. I can't believe you're already 8 months." Vic could sense something was off with Jennifer. "Is everything ok?" Jennifer forced a smile and nodded her head. Vic squeezed her hand and nodded back" The ladies walked into the kitchen to start prepping the food. 

Sam and Maddie ran down the stairs "Uncle Jack!" "There's my favorite niece and nephew. Gosh you guys are getting big. "Uncle Jack, will you play dollys with me?" Maddie asked grabbing Jack by the hand. He obliged and followed her to her room to play dollys.

Sam walked into the kitchen "Mommy when is Milo getting here? I'm bored." "Oh buddy, he should be here soon. You want to help me prep the turkey for Daddy?" "Eww no, that looks disgusting". 

Vic and Jenn laughed and went back to prepping dinner. Lucas was on the back deck setting up the turkey fryer. This was the 3rd time he attempted to fry the turkey for Thanksgiving. The first time he almost set fire to his own house. The second time he was called away for an emergency fire at a highrise. This year he was determined to do it right. He'd watch all the youtube videos on how to set it up, timing and best seasonings. There will be no fires at the fire commissioners house. 

Travis and Andre arrived bringing sides and desserts, Milo and Jasmine. Travis met Andre at a bar after a shift. Andre was a computer programmer and artist. They hit it off and married soon after. They adopted Milo and Jasmine a few years ago. Travis recently transferred to hazmat speciality team because it gave him more time at home with the kids. 

Sam ran up to the door to greet his best friend Milo. "Bout time you got here. I've got to show you my new game". The boys ran upstairs not heard from again till dinner. 

Jasmine joined Maddy and Jack playing dollys. Jack stayed and played a little longer with the girls before making his way downstairs with the adults. He grabbed a beer, greeted Travis and joined Lucus and Andre on the deck. Jennifer watched with a face of defeat. 

Jack and Jennifer had been married for 5 years now. All Jack ever wanted was a family to call his own. All his friends were married and having kids. He and Jennifer had 3 miscarriages in the last 2 years. In August they started IVF in attempt for a child. They got news earlier in the week that it didn't take. Jack was sad and blamed himself. Jennifer blamed herself. It was putting a strain on their marriage. Jennifer was embarrassed and jealous. Seeing Vic glowing 8 months pregnant was hard on her.

Travis took the turkeys out to Lucas for frying and smoking. Jack joked that he better be careful "cant have a turkey fryer fire in a house full of firefighters. You'd never live that down." 

Robert and Maggie Sullivan arrived with baby Isabella. Robert met Maggie when she was Lucas' doctor after the coffee house fire. She saved his best friend's life. Maggie was just dumped by her jackass boyfriend for some petty reason and she wasn't looking for anyone to date. Robert took her out for dinner just to say thank you. They became friends. 3 years into the friendship they decided to date. 6 months later they were married. Baby Bella was born on valentine's day earlier this year. They couldn't be happier. Robert was now Battalion Chief and in the running for the open head chief position. 

Maggie walked into the kitchen with Bella and a homemade pie. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Vic hugged Maggie and took Bella out of her arms. "How adorable are you? I can't wait for this little bean to join us." 

Maggie sat down next to Jennifer and started snapping green beans. "How's everything going Jenn. Haven't seen you in a while." Jennifer started to speak when Bella spit up on Vic. Maggie ran to the living room to get wipes to clean it up. Vic handed Bella to Jenn so she could clean herself up. Jenn held Bella and Bella smiled back at her. Jack walked in to grab another beer and saw his wife with a baby. He got choked up and exited the room. Jennifer had tears streaming down her face when Maggie came back and took Bella out of her hands. Jenn wiped her face and excused herself. 

Vic returned "where did Jenn go?" Maggie shrugged her shoulder "I took Bella and she ran off. Is everything ok with her and Jack?" "I hope so…" Vic said. 

Travis walked back into the kitchen. "Yo, what is up with moody Jack?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged. 

The doorbell rang again. This time it was Maya. She arrived solo. "What happened to Tasha? ...toya?..Tonya!? Vic asked escorting her into the house. "We broke up. Last night." Maya said grabbing a beer out of the fridge. "Typical 'she wanted more, I wasn't ready' thing." She chugged the beer and grabbed another one. "Whatever. It's Thanksgiving. A day of thanks. Forget about that. You got anything stronger than beer Vic? Where is Dean and those margaritas when you need him?"

"Speaking of Dean, have you talked to him recently? How's Chicago?" Maggie chimed in. Maggie went on 2 dates with Dean after her break up around the same time she made friends with Robert. After the second date they realized they were better as friends. He was also the one to push her to taking the next step with Robert later.. Dean met a girl online named Santana who was a successful lawyer in Chicago. They got tired of doing long distance, so Dean moved to Chicago and joined the fire department there. 

All the food was cooking and everyone had settled around the house. Football game on the big screen. Vic decided she needed to take a power nap; leaving Lucas to entertain the guests and Jennifer and Travis to keep an eye on the food. 

An hour into her nap she felt the warmth of her husband laying down next to her. He moved in extra close pulling her tight against him and started kissing her neck and shoulder. "Hubby, we have company." She giggled. "I was just coming to check on you" he continued peppering kisses. She turned her head to catch his lips. "We can't." He ignored her words and responded to her body. She was not pulling away. His hands traveled down her leg. Pulled her dress up and out of the way. 

The doorbell rang.

"Dammit" Vic cursed. "We have to go." Lucas buried his head in her neck. Vic removed herself from his grip and fixed her clothes and hair. Lucas was still laying on his back watching her. "We'll finish this later." She bent over to give him one more kiss. "See you downstairs". 

Vic made her way down the stairs to find Ben and Miranda greeting everyone at the door. Ben had been placed on long term disability after a raging fire scorched part of his lungs. He decided to become a veterinarian. Tuck joined his parents for dinner. Returning home from Howard University for the break. 

"So glad you guys made it. How did the surgery go? Is the little puppy going to be ok?" Vic asked as she escorted everyone back into the living room. "The dog is fine. We removed the tumor and got him all stitched up. He's resting. You should be resting too." Ben suggested. "I just got up from a nap. I'm good to go."

Lucas came down greeted everyone and went outside to grab the birds. He and Andre carried them in and covered them to rest. All the sides were ready. "Kids, time to come downstairs for dinner." A stampede of little ones rushed down the stairs all scattering to their parents. Jack and Jennifer did their best not to show their disappointment that there was no kid running to them. Maya was unfazed. 

"So everybody's here time to eat" Robertsaid. "Andy and Ryan aren't here yet." Vic countered. 

The whole room fell silent. "Andy is coming? A surprised Jack asked. "Why didn't you tell us?" Maya added. "Does she know we "all" are here? Robert asked. 

Vic was confused by everyone's reaction. She thought everyone would be happy to see Andy again. It's been 10 years. They were once one big happy family. "I'm sorry I thought told everyone she was coming. It will be ok." Vic looked up at Lucas with a worried look. "Guess I better hide all the breakable items" Travis joked. Earning some evil glares from the others. 

Vic tried to calm everyone down. "We are all older and wiser now. Let bygones be bygones. We can have a peaceful dinner." Everyone grunted and went back to their corners.

The doorbell rang again. No one even looked or got up to greet the guest. Lucas answered the door not finding Andy but Dean and Santana! "Surprise Chief!...oh excuse me Commissioner!" "Miller. We thought you weren't coming. Vic will be so happy to see you. Come on in." 

"Happy Thanksgiving Fam!" Dean startled everyone. "Dean!" "Miller!" Everyone cheered in unison. Hugs and greetings all around. Dean quieted everyone "I come bearing news." He reached down and grabbed Santana's hand, "we're getting married!" Vic pushed her way through the group and hugged Santana. "Congratulation girl! So we send him to you and you decided you really want to keep him huh?" She grabbed Santana's had inspecting the ring. "Good job, Miller." "Got a few tips from the boss." Dean said looking over at Lucas." 

Everyone was standing around in the doorway congratulating and admiring the couple. No one noticed that more guests had arrived.

"Knock Knock" 

Everyone stopped and turned towards the door. A silence ran over the house. "Hi everybody!" Andy waved to all her former teammates. Ryan standing next to her with a bottle of wine and flowers in hand. "Happy Thanksgiving everybody!"

"Andy! Ryan!" Dean greeted them. "Welcome home you guys!" Vic said moving toward the door to hug Andy. "You guys made it just in time. We were just getting ready to start dinner." "These are for you." Ryan handed the flowers to her. 

Jack tuned walked back into the living room not acknowledging them. Jennifer followed close behind. Robert and Maggie smiled at them then joined Jack and Jennifer. 

Dean hugged Andy at the door and noticed a kid behind them. "Hey, whose this guy? You never told us you guys had a kid." Andy smiled "this is my son Jake. Jake stop playing that game and come say Hi" Jake looked up "Hi" and went right back to playing his game. Vic laughed and thought to herself "God I hope Sam doesn't start acting like that." 

"You can tell us all about this guy and what you guys have been up to in California." Vic escorted them into the living room. Everyone continued to ignore them.

Travis broke the silence and introduced Andre and his kids. Dean introduced Santana. Bella started crying drawing attention in the Sullivans direction. Andy smiled and wanted to walk over and meet the baby but Maggie's scowl changed her mind. Ben shook hands with Ryan and gave him a drink. "So how's life in California?" 

"Its amazing. I work as a bodyguard/security on the studio lot. Andy is a consultant on the tv show 'Fire Fight'". 

"A consultant?" Maya asked joining the conversation. "Firefighting is your life. How could you give that up? And don't say because of the kid. Vic is on baby number 3 and hasn't missed a step. The Andy I went through the academy with would never not be a firefighter. What happened?"

"Its complicated." Andy hung her head. 

"Its cause Daddy wasn't there to move her up the ranks anymore" Jack said under his breath. Vic heard it and shot him a look to shut up.

"Ok dinner is served. We will have to rearrange seating. So many extras but the more the merrier. We'll find space. Lucas add another chair at the kids table for Jake."

All the kids were set at their table. The adult tables were packed. Jack Jennifer Robert Maggie Andre Ben Miranda and Tuck at one table. Vic Lucas Maya Travis Dean Sanata Andy and Ryan at the other table. Everyone dug into the food and the room was quiet. 

Dean told about how he proposed and how joining the Chicago fire department was so different from Seattle. Travis talked about all the crazy cases he's come across since transferring to hazmat. "I have to take so many weird showers now" he joked. Maya and Vic talked about the women firefighter initiative they started to get more women in the department. Lucas smiled as he watched Vic light up talking about her project. Andy was impressed with what Vic and Maya were doing. She was sad she wasn't a part of it. Ryan talked about the celebrities he'd met working at the studio.

At the other table Maggie and Miranda were talking about recent changes at the hospital. Ben was talking to Andre and Tuck about designing a website and promoting his animal clinic. Jennifer was lost in her thoughts. Robert and Jack were ease dropping on the other table glancing at each other shaking their heads.

At the kids table Sam and Milo were getting to know the new kid Jake. Jake was very quiet and didn't want to answer all their questions. Milo decided to tell about hisself instead. "I'm 8. My dads adopted me when i was 4. They adopted my sister Jasmine too. My dad is a firefighter and daddy does something with the internet." Sam added in about his family. "That's my Mama and Daddy over there. They are firefighters too. Daddy's not anymore. He said he's some kind of mission something now. I don't know. My little sister is Maddie over there. And my parents say there is another one on the way. I hope it's a little brother." "I hope it's a little sister." Maddy interrupted. "So do you have a brother or sister?" Maddie asked Jake. He picked at his food "No." 

"Are your parents firefighters too?" Sam asked. "My mom was a firefighter until she had me. I don't know what my Dad does." 

"Excuse me, Jake's daddy, are you a firefighter too?" Jasmine yelled across the room. The whole room went silent then burst into laughter. Ryan excused himself from the adult table and walked over to the kid table behind Maddie & Jasmine. "No, I'm not a firefighter like your parents. I'm actually a police officer. It's like a firefighter but without fires." Ryan squatted down next to the girls. "Daddy says firefighters and police have to work together to protect the people." Maddie said. "You are smart. Yes they do. Sometime the police even have to protect the firefighters." 

Jack heard what was said and snapped, "Ok Tanner you got something to say? Telling those innocent kids lies. You know damn well you never protected a firefighter. Always acting like you are some big hero." Jennifer grabbed his arm "Jack honey, calm down. You're scaring the kids." She pulled him to his seat and rubbed his arm. "Sorry!" She mouthed at Lucas and Vic. Ryan returned to the adult table "it's been 10 years, you'd think he'd've changed by now." 

Andy was surprised looking over at the interaction between Jack and Jennifer. "So he's dating the Commissioners sister now? Whose next the mayor's daughter?" Lucas responded "well I would hope not seeing that they are married." Andy gasped almost choking on her food "married? To your sister? Someone finally fell for his whole he wants a family bullshit. Wow. I mean he always said he wanted one and 'you', she glanced over at Maya, "I thought…."she hung her head. " Nevermind. Happy for them." She picked up her wine glass and chugged it. 

"Yeah it never worked with us no matter how hard we tried. We are better as just friends. They are perfect together." The whole table watched as the held hands and laughed together. "I'm sure they will be adding to the family soon." Vic added rubbing her belly as little bean kicked. 

"Your daddy is cool" Maddie said back at the kids table. "He's not my dad." Jakes said focused in on his video game. He's my uncle Ryan. Aunt Kara couldn't come with us today something about a show. Whatever." Jake got up from the table and walked to the chair in the corner to play his video game in peace. 

Andy watched Jake walk away from the kids table. "Don't mind him. Pre pre teen. So moody. He always has his face buried in that game." Ryan's phone rang and he excused himself for the table. "You two love birds run away 10 years ago on a whim. No calls. No texts. Nothing. Then you come back you've got the one kid "cute kid, kind of looks like Jack…" Andy choked on her drink. "...and you expect us to be all kumbaya." Maya ranted. 

"Look I know I left without warning. There was a lot going on. My Dad just died. I was confused. I was angry. I needed to get away. You all had your own issues. I didn't want to be a burden. So I left."

"Burden us with what? We all loved Captain Herrea as our own father. We were here for you. You shut us out." Travis added. 

"I know. I'm sorry. Like I said I had a lot going on at that time." Andy stated firmly. "Well at least you had Tanner there to watch after you out there. So when did you finally get married?" Dean asked as Ryan sat back down. 

Ryan looked up and laughed "Us married. Never. At least not to each other. She and Jake are like family to me. Andy was the best man at my wedding." He opened up his phone and showed pictures of his wife Kara and their daughter Breanna. "Kara couldn't come with us today due to last minute work issues." 

"Wait so Jake isn't "your" kid" Maya said pointing to Andy and Ryan. "Nope. Just mine." Andy glared. "Whose the baby Daddy then? Some California surfer dude? How old is the kid?" Maya continued to pry. "Its none of your business, Maya." Andy snarked. 

"Leave it, Maya." Vic. Interjected

"What? Shes the one being all secretive" Maya left the table and stormed outside. 

"Hey, what happened in there?" Jack came out close behind her with 2 beers. "Errr she makes me so mad. Get over yourself. She comes back here with her secrets but wants us to act like we are family. Families don't keep secrets or lie to each other. "She chugged the beer. "What did she have to leave town for. We all thought she and Ryan ran off to sunsets of Cali married living happily ever after. Turns out she and Ryan aren't even married. That kid in there isn't his." 

"Maya why does this bother you so much. Who cares whose kid it is. He looks healthy and taken care of. That's all that matters." Jack said looking back at the kid through the window. 

"We all had a lot going on. You two. Her and Captain Sullivan. Us. She dropped a bomb in the station then ran. Now I'm suppose to play nice with her. It took years to get the station back in good grace and working order." 

"I know. It's a wonder we are all still friends. But hey we all worked through our issues and came out stronger. Maybe we should give her a chance." Jack tried to reason with her. "Of course! Here you are defending her." Maya started pacing the deck. 

Vic and Lucas left the table to get desserts for the kids.

"Uh Oh, looks like Mack are at it again" Travis joked seeing them both pacing and yelling. "Mack?" Andy asked. "Maya and Jack." Dean answered. "Those two are always one extreme or the other. Not much in between." "But you said he was married to Jennifer. She's ok with that? They got some weird 3 way going" Andy asked. "Oh I didn't mean it like that.  
"Dean said "They ended that after you left."

"Maybe you should go talk to her" Ryan nudged Andy. "Talk to him too." Andy stood up and walked over to check on Jake then walked outside. 

Vic and Lucas made their way over to the other table to chat with the other guests. "Vic why didn't you warn us she was coming?" Robert whispered to Vic. "There is a lot of open wounds here." 

Lucas leaned into the conversation "maybe it's time to heal those wounds. Don't be mad at Vic. Andy called her and Vic just wanted her station 19 family to be whole again." 

"Luke, she tried to ruin my career and you watched the 19 family crumble from the sideline. Those wounds are deep." Robert leaned back in his chair and watched as Andy went outside.

Andy approached Jack and Maya "can we talk?" Maya stopped pacing with her back Andy, "what?" 

Andy took a deep breath "I'm sorry. I should have stayed and dealt with my problems and cleaned up the mess I made."

"Andy you reported Captain Sullivan for sexual harassment after he ended things with you. We all knew you two were a thing and no one tried to stop you two from being together. But when he decided he wanted to be friends you were so hurt that you reported him. Chief Ripley was already dealing with his own HR stuff having married Vic while in the hospital. He couldn't even defend his best friend." Maya ranted.

"Yes, I know I was wrong for that. I was just mad at him. He dumped me and was already talking to Maggie. It was a moment of rage. I feel bad. But hey he's still on the force and moved up the ranks. HR must have forgiven him." 

Maya gasped "forgiven him? He was suspended for a year and had to take all kinds of harrassment training. HR did a whole investigation into our station. Me and Jack were interrogated and they moved him to 23. We were under a microscope forever. The only way he was able to keep his rank is because we all vouched for him that it was a real relationships you 2 had and that we were all wrong for not reporting you to HR sooner to clear it. And you did all that because he was talking to Maggie? The doctor that just saved his best friends life?"

"Look my Dad had just died. I was in a dark place. Robert ending our relationship was a dagger to my heart. I loved him. And I saw him out to dinner with Maggie the day after he dumped me. All I saw was red." Andy tried to defend her action.

"Loved him?" Jack interjected. "Give me a break." 

"Jack, about that night…." Andy started. 

Maya jumped in again "oh the night you got drunk and slept with MY boyfriend?" "He said you two broke up for good that time." 

"And that makes it ok? You, as my best friend, know how me and him operate. We fight we make up the next day we fight again." Maya shouted. "Yeah I realized that the next morning when he was gone and i saw you 2 were making out in the hallway again. Then I saw Robert and Maggie. I made some very bad decisions back then." Andy started crying. "I'm sorry. I never would have slept with him if I thought you were getting back together."

"Yeah but you did. Maya scoffed. 

"Then you stopped showing up to the station. Then you completely disappeared. You didn't give a reason. We all thought it had something to do with you harassment claim. But HR said they couldn't reach you either" Jack added. 

"Only way we knew you went to California was because Ryan told us on his "last call" that he was joining you." Maya continued. "So let's get it all out there. Why did you leave?"

"I was pregnant." She looked at Jake in the window. "I didn't know what to do. So I ran." Andy wiped a tear. "He's just like you, Jack. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You two got back together and looked happy. I didn't want to burden you. I thought I could handle it all on my own and ran."

"Jake is my son?" Jack looked back at Jake? "Are you sure?" He started to get choked up. "I'm a dad? All these years. Why didn't you tell me? The kid probably thinks I cared nothing about him but I never knew about him. How could you Andy. You of all people knew about my dreams of family and kids."

Andy walked up to Jack and place a hand on his back "I'm sorry Jack. It's not too late to get to know him. Like I said he's just like you. It's actually quite irritating. Do you want to meet your son?"

Jack looked at Jake again. "Yes. Absolutely yes." 

Maya watched as they walked back inside and over to Jake. Jack had the biggest smile on his face as he bent down to talk to Jake. Maya then saw Jennifer storm out of the room with Lucas following behind. 

Vic came outside to join Maya, "what is happening?" "Jake is Jack's kid." Maya answered. "Really?" "Yep!" Maya said. Both still watching them through the window. "Wow" was all Vic could muster out. "Yep Wow" Maya echoed.

Lucas followed Jennifer into the guest room. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Jenn what wrong?" He pulled his sister into a tight hug. "He finally has the kid he always wanted." Jenn continued to cry. "How do you know Jake is Jack's kid?" Lucas asked. "Why else would she walk him over to him and he have such a big smile? He looked so happy. He's going to leave me." Jenn cried into his shirt. Lucas patted her back "he's not going to leave you. He loves you. You will have kids together one day." Jennifer started crying even hard. "Us having a kid seems impossible. It's all my fault. Jake confirms that." Ripley squeezed his sister a little tighter "I'm sorry Jenn." He continued to hug her and just let her cry. 

A little while later Jack knocked on the door and entered the room. "Jenn. Baby we need to talk." He looked at Lucas and reassured him that everything would be ok. Lucas release his sister and exited the room. 

Outside the room he met Vic. "How is she?" Lucas grabbed her hand and walked her back to the living are. "She'll be ok. It's a lot to take in." He leaned over to kiss Vic. "So much for no drama". Vic laughed. "It wouldn't be my station 19 family without it."

Andy approached Robert and Maggie. "I'm sorry. I was completely wrong for reporting you all those years ago. I'm sorry I ruined your reputation. I lied to HR. I was out of line. Please forgive me." Robert looked at Maggie then back to Andy, "apology accepted." Maggie smiled and nodded at her. Andy stood there hoping to strike up a conversation but they both went back to looking at the tv. 

Jake rejoined the kids table after talking with Jack. Jack didn't tell him he was his father just yet but he did give him some fatherly advice and encouraged him to make friends because friends become family. He told Jake a little about himself. He decided he would ease the whole 'Jake I am your father' on him on a later date. 

Jack and Jennifer returned to the living room, hand in hand. Jack went over to Ryan to apologize for his outburst earlier and say thank you for being there for his kid. Ryan apologized for not telling him what was going on when he left. The men shook hands in understanding, then went their separate ways. 

Jake and Jennifer said their goodbyes to the family and headed home. Ben and his family left soon after. Andy Ryan and Jake left after them. Robert, Travis and Dean were doing the dishes. Santana went to play with Maddie and Jasmine. Maggie had fallen asleep in the recliner with Bella.

Vic was relaxing on the couch with her feet in Lucas's lap being massaged. The man had magic hands. 

"Daddy, can we spend the night over at Milo and Jasmine's? " Sam ran down the stairs yelling with the other 3 not far behind. "Please please. Can they spend the night?" Jasmine echoed. Lucas looked at Andre to see if they were okay with taking the kids. "Yes, you can spend the night over at their house. Pack your things and get ready to go. Sam help your sister." Sam and Maddy climbed up on the couch to hug their Daddy and kiss their mommy then ran back upstairs.

"Are you guys sure you're ok with all the kids tonight. It's been a long day." Vic asked Andre. "We're sure. Figured you could use some rest after today. " Travis answered walking into the living room sitting down next to Andre. "Matter of fact we'll keep them until Sunday. Give you two some alone time." Travis winked at Vic. "You don't have to do that" Lucas countered. "We insist" Andre laughed.

The kids ran back downstairs with sleeping bag and backpacks full of clothes and toys. They hugged the kids once more and said goodbye. The kitchen was done and everyone else headed out giving the Ripleys back their house and some alone time. 

"House is empty. Want to finish what you started earlier? Vic teased Lucas as she started unbuttoning his shirt." His lips crashed into hers. "I'll take that as a 'yes'" she giggled. They made their way up to their room and made great use of their alone time.

Later they snuggled in close. "Happy Thanksgiving Hubby. Remember our first Thanksgiving?" Vic asked resting her head on his chest. "You mean friendsgiving at station 19?" He laughed. 

"You and that chainsaw…how was I suppose to remain professional after that. If the fire hadn't of broke out at the house I probably would have rolled around with you in the tree" Vic joked.

"You only liked me for my chainsaw?" He asked.

"Yep. Totally. Just the chainsaw." Vic looked up and winked. 

"All these years and I thought it was my charming personality. If I'd known all I needed was to walk around with a chainsaw to get your attention, I would have brought one every time I visited 19 back then" He kissed her and adjusted for another round.

"That was a beginning to the longest year of my life. Us being a secret. You almost dying on me right after I proposed to you. Then the whole department finding out about us while your in the hospital. You going through rehab. You on probabtion. We got married while you were still in the hospital. Captain Herrera died just before Thanksgiving. It's a wonder we made it through that dinner. That second friendsgiving was awkward." Vic rambled on reminiscing about their first year. 

"Yeah it was. Me trying to bond with your friends as a friend not as their chief while they were all grieving". Lucas agreed as he draped his arm across her. 

"You were a trooper." She stroked his arm. "I made up for it that night. It's kind of become our Thanksgiving tradition, hasn't it?" She rolled over pressing her back into him. "It's a great tradition" Lucas continued the tradition. 

"You know for 8 months pregnant you've got a lot of energy." Lucas joked as rolled over on his back catching his breath. Vic rolled over toward him "I am awesome aren't I?" "Yes you are." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. 

Little bean decided to interrupt its parents tradition and started kicking and letting Vic know it was time for food. Lucas slipped on his boxers and went to make leftover turkey sandwiches. 

"Great job on the turkey today, Hubby." Vic said stuffing the last of her sandwich in her mouth and reaching for the second half of his sandwich. Lucas laughed "I'm glad it all went off without any issues."

"It was nice having the whole family back together again. A lot of surprises today." The couple settled back into bed. "Why didn't you tell me about you helping Dean with the engagement ring?" "It wouldn't have been a surprise then. It wasn't much help any way. I just told him about me buying your rings and what to look for when buying. He did a good job." 

"I can't wait to plan their wedding. Wonder if they will have it here or in Chicago." Vic yawned and snuggled in to Lucas's arms. "One thing at a time superwoman. First let's get little bean here." He placed his hand on her belly feeling the baby kick. 

"I hope everything is ok with Jack and Jenn. Andy dropped another bomb on him today with Jake. At least we know why she disappeared back then. I hope they can work it out. No matter what we have to be there for Jennifer." Vic said as she started to drift to sleep. 

"Everything will be ok. I'm thankful you and I always have each other to get through these things. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I got a second life because of you. I wouldn't want to go through this thing called life with anyone else but you. I love you, Eggy" Vic was sound asleep in his arms. Lucas kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
